


Подарок для Китнисс

by lumosik



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: В Новогоднюю ночь принято дарить подарки. Но что делать, если тебе всего пять лет?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 1





	Подарок для Китнисс

Пятилетний Пит сидел на высоком стуле возле окна и болтал ножками. Его старшие братья таскали вдвоём мешки с мукой, пока отец возился у печи. Был уже поздний вечер, и снег, недавно новым слоем покрывший весь Дистрикт, но успевший смешаться с угольной пылью, был почти не виден на улице. Через три дня наступала ночь Нового Года, а потому в пекарне Мелларков стало оживлённее, чем обычно. В ночь Нового Года на каждом столе во всём их Дистрикте должен быть хлеб, даже в бедных семьях. Такова традиция, старая престарая, которая началась ещё до Восстания. Отец говорил Питу, что ночь Нового Года особенное время, когда каждый обретает надежду. Люди надеяться, что предстоящий год не принесёт ничего дурного, что будет легче, а хлеб означает жизнь. Затем отец замолкал, но Пит видел в его глазах лишь печаль, несмотря на улыбку отца.  
Может быть, желания отца не исполнялись, думал мальчик, и всё же для Пита эта ночь была праздником. Сейчас ему дали вполне самостоятельную работу: отрывать небольшие кусочки теста и лепить из них кружки с дырочками посередине. Потом отец испечёт их и посыплет сахарной пудрой. Так же его никто, как правило, не ругал, иногда дарили подарки, например небольшой деревянный ножик от братьев или пекарская кисточка от отца. В семье Делли тоже было принято делать друг другу такие подарки. Делли как-то сказала, что это, потому что старшие нас любят. Пит тоже любил свою семью, но ему нечего было им дарить. Всё, что у него имелось, мальчик хранил в небольшом тайничке за шкафом в его с братьями спальне: пара пуговиц, засохший жук и длинная ленточка из атласа ярко красного цвета. Ленточку Пит однажды подобрал на улице ещё до того, как начал ходить в школу. У его матери был атласный пояс, который та надевала только в гости, а ходила она редко. Тем более цвет ленточки заинтересовал Пита. Так что он решил, что это не простая ленточка и лучше всего будет сохранить её тоже.   
Первую минуту Пит удивляется, почему это при воспоминании о ленточке стало теплее, хотя от нагретой печи в комнате и так было жарко. К тому же мальчику хотелось улыбаться просто так и напевать весёлые песни. Точно, всё дело в песнях, а точнее в той, кто так часто пел их на уроках музыки. Эту девочку звали Китнисс Эвердин. Пит мог поклясться, что не слышал, чтобы кто-то пел лучше её, что ничьи косички нельзя было сравнить с её косичками, что она была самой умной в классе, а её широкая и красивая улыбка очень его радовала. Пит с удовольствием вспомнил и первый день, когда увидел Китнисс. Две косички и красное платье в клетку. Ленточка точно смотрелась бы хорошо с тем платьем. Может быть, именно для этого и хранил этот предмет Пит? Может быть, он сможет подарить его Китнисс? Но подарки дарят только тем, кого любят, как знал мальчик. Пит не представлял ещё, что значит любовь. Разве можно назвать его ежедневные тайные прогулки до дома Эвердинов любовью? И как насчёт робких взглядов в сторону Китнисс на уроках? Пит не видел ничего такого между его родителями, а женятся, потому что любят, ведь правда?  
В это время мальчик отвлёкся на свои размышления и не заметил, как перестал лепить колечки. Однако это не ускользнуло от взгляда матери. После её небольшого подзатыльника, Пит снова уткнулся в работу, на время решив оставить мысли о Китнисс и подарке. Всё-таки ему всего пять лет, и думать о значении любви между мальчиком и девочкой ему сейчас довольно сложно. И всё же до того, как школу закроют на зимние каникулы, оставалось два дня. Каникулы должны продлиться целых десять дней. Братья говорят, потому что иначе дети просто устали бы от ежедневных походов по морозу через сугробы в прохладные классные комнаты. Для Пита предстоящие каникулы были бы ужасом. Дома его всё равно заставили бы что-нибудь делать. Отдых для лентяев, как любит говорить его мать. Но самое главное – мальчик лишится своих радостей подсматривания за Китнисс, когда она весёлая и разрумянившаяся от мороза возвращается домой. Ради этого Мелларк готов был перелезть хоть через дюжину сугробов. А вдруг, пока школа будет закрыта и Пит не сможет видеть Китнисс, что-нибудь случится.  
На уроках детям уже рассказывали о Восстании и Голодных играх, да и в их пекарню частенько заглядывали люди с суровыми лицами и в белых костюмах –миротворцы. Неделю назад Пит сам видел, как на главной площади один из них специально толкнул в стену Бобби Хелефорта из третьего класса, хотя тот просто стоял рядом. Бобби до сих пор ходит в школу с синяком. Пит внезапно испугался, что такое может случиться и с Китнисс. Миротворцы могли и забрать с собой отца Китнисс, того весёлого и храброго мужчину, который приносил иногда в пекарню подстреленных в лесу белок. Охота и лес были под запретом. Об этом Питу говорили постоянно. Значит, решил для себя Пит, ему нужно как можно скорее отдать подарок Китнисс, пока это возможно. Наверное, сейчас он не совсем понимает, любит он ли её, но сделать приятно для этой девочки хотелось сильно. Если ему ещё повезёт, то Китнисс даже улыбнётся специально для него.  
Засыпая, Пит думал о том, как подойдёт завтра к Китнисс перед занятиями и протянет ленточку, сказав что-то наподобие – привет, я Пит. Это тебе. Ты очень красивая. А ночью мальчику снилось, как Китнисс в ответ широко улыбнётся, возьмёт его за руку и домой они пойдут вместе, смеясь и болтая о новых шуточках Нема Штраена из их класса. Однако его счастливым планам не суждено было сбыться. Пит опоздал на занятия. Нет, не потому что проспал. Его как раз разбудили рано, чтобы он помог внизу в пекарне и расставил на большом подносе все те колечки, что мальчик лепил накануне. Теперь это были ароматные, пышные булочки с сахарной пудрой в придачу. Пит не утерпел и съел всего один. К несчастью, это увидела его мать и заставила протереть ещё и полностью прилавок для посетителей. Она никогда не разрешала своим детям есть то, что уже выставлено на продажу, даже если в пекарне не было ни одного посетителя.  
Когда запыхавшийся Пит добежал до класса, то дети сидели там тихонько и слушали, как мистер Петерсон зачитывает главу из «Наказания измены». Питу повезло, что учитель не стал прерывать чтение, а только осуждающе посмотрел на мальчика. Кажется, сегодня его даже не оставят после занятий в качестве наказания. Перерыв между занятиями был всего один, на обед, и то недолгий. Хватало всего лишь на еду и переброситься парой предложений. Пит безуспешно пытался присесть рядом с Китнисс, но дети из Шлака всегда занимали дальние столы. Самого мальчика постоянно отвлекали его же новые друзья, дети их соседей по улице. Оставшуюся половину занятий Пит был совсем невнимателен, часто поглядывая в сторону Китнисс. Он представил себе уже десятки вариантов того, как подарит ей ленточку. Но, к несчастью мальчика, Китнисс сегодня после школы встретил мистер Эвердин. Конечно, в любой другой день Пит был бы счастлив, как и сама девочка. Однако мальчик неконтролируемо сжал кулачки, это был его день, его шанс. Вздохнув, Пит по привычке направился за Эвердинами по знакомой дорожке, прячась за углами домов.  
Всю дорогу Китнисс прыгала вокруг отца и звонко смеялась, а тот нежно трепал её по волосам. Невольно Пит сам заулыбался. У Китнисс хороший отец, и у него самого тоже хороший. Отец Пита часто трепал мальчика так же. Просто эти два мужчины были разные. Мальчик подумал, что может быть, это просто из-за того мистер Эвердин ходил в лес. С этими мыслями Пит и не заметил, как они уже подошли к небольшому, неказистому домику, усыпанному шапками снега. Китнисс первая забежала в дом, а мистер Эвердин развернулся и пошёл обратно на несколько шагов, совсем близко подойдя к укрытию Пита.  
-Давай же, выходи. Уж я-то точно тебя не укушу – мистер Эвердин рассмеялся и широко расставил ноги. Кажется, он заметил его.  
-Добрый день, мистер Эвердин. – Пит осторожно показался из-за угла. Сначала первой мыслью, было убежать, скрыться. Потом он подумал о том, что больше никогда не посмеет приблизиться ни к дому Эвердинов, ни к самой Китнисс. А ведь он так и не подарил ещё ленточку! У Пита была куча вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать мистеру Эвердину. Например, почему птицы замолкают, когда тот поёт, или какой любимый цвету Китнисс. Но мальчик спросил прежде, чем понял - а кто же тогда укусит?  
-О, этого тебе пока лучше не знать, парень. – Отец Китнисс усмехнулся, но Питу показалось, что он заметил всё тот же грустный взгляд, как и у его отца. – Ты шёл за нами от самой школы. Что-то хотел?  
Внезапный деловой тон заставил Пита тут же опустить голову и внимательно разглядывать носки своих ботинок. Пит так не хотел говорить мистеру Эвердину, зачем он всё-таки здесь. Ему нравился его собственная тайна. Но что если больше не будет такой возможности? Да и это же ночь Нового Года, люди дарят подарки тем, кого любят. Он не знает, любит ли Китнисс, а отдать именно ей эту ленточку сильно хотелось. Только мальчик мечтал о том, как   
Настя Мигунова  
Всю дорогу Китнисс прыгала вокруг отца и звонко смеялась, а тот нежно трепал её по волосам. Невольно Пит сам заулыбался. У Китнисс хороший отец, и у него самого тоже хороший. Отец Пита часто трепал мальчика так же. Просто эти два мужчины были разные. Мальчик подумал, что может быть, это просто из-за того мистер Эвердин ходил в лес. С этими мыслями Пит и не заметил, как они уже подошли к небольшому, неказистому домику, усыпанному шапками снега. Китнисс первая забежала в дом, а мистер Эвердин развернулся и пошёл обратно на несколько шагов, совсем близко подойдя к укрытию Пита.  
-Давай же, выходи. Уж я-то точно тебя не укушу – мистер Эвердин рассмеялся и широко расставил ноги. Кажется, он заметил его.  
-Добрый день, мистер Эвердин. – Пит осторожно показался из-за угла. Сначала первой мыслью, было убежать, скрыться. Потом он подумал о том, что больше никогда не посмеет приблизиться ни к дому Эвердинов, ни к самой Китнисс. А ведь он так и не подарил ещё ленточку! У Пита была куча вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать мистеру Эвердину. Например, почему птицы замолкают, когда тот поёт, или какой любимый цвету Китнисс. Но мальчик спросил прежде, чем понял - а кто же тогда укусит?  
-О, этого тебе пока лучше не знать, парень. – Отец Китнисс усмехнулся, но Питу показалось, что он заметил всё тот же грустный взгляд, как и у его отца. – Ты шёл за нами от самой школы. Что-то хотел?  
Внезапный деловой тон заставил Пита тут же опустить голову и внимательно разглядывать носки своих ботинок. Пит так не хотел говорить мистеру Эвердину, зачем он всё-таки здесь. Ему нравился его собственная тайна. Но что если больше не будет такой возможности? Да и это же ночь Нового Года, люди дарят подарки тем, кого любят. Он не знает, любит ли Китнисс, а отдать именно ей эту ленточку сильно хотелось. Только мальчик мечтал о том, как сам подарит её Китнисс. Но сможет ли он?  
-Вот, передайте это Китнисс. Только не говорите, пожалуйста, что это я принёс. – Пит протянул вперёд руку с зажатой там лентой. Когда мистер Эвердин с улыбкой забрал её, Пит быстро кивнул и побежал домой, не разбирая дороги. Домой он как-то попал.  
На следующий день Пит был рад, что отдал ленточку. Вечером мать тщательно убиралась в их спальне перед ночью Нового Года и обнаружила тайник Пита. Там больше не было ничего особенного, но за жука Пит всё же получил подзатыльник и уважающие взгляды от братьев. В школе первым был урок музыки. Пит сидел и с нежной улыбкой смотрел на Китнисс. Она снова пела перед всем классом. Эту песню знал каждый в Дистрикте. Пит сам любил подпевать своим братьям и отцу, когда те возились у печи.

К полену деревяшку мы подкинем,  
Уж хлеб на столе давно стынет.  
Снегом все двери опять замело,  
Больше не увидеть нам никого.  
Завтра и каждый день нас ждёт новое утро,  
Мы будем трудиться, как не было б трудно.  
Но помните каждый отныне и навеки,  
Что так делаем мы, что бы жили дети.  
Золу в печке, что разгорается в доме, разгребём,  
Уж хлеба, что съели дети, не видно в нём. 

Мотив у песни был простой, Пит запомнил слова ещё год назад. Он и сам бы смог спеть эту песню, но никогда не пел перед всем классом. К тому же, сейчас он слушал замечательный голос Китнисс. Но что лучше, девочка была в том самом красном платьице в клетку. Волосы были заплетены всего в одну косичку, а главное – в них была его ленточка. Нет, теперь это была уже ленточка Китнисс. Простая ленточка из атласа подарила надежду простому сыну пекаря. Пит решил, чего он хочет от Нового Года. Этой ночью загадает, что когда-нибудь обязательно подойдёт к Китнисс и скажет той, какая она красивая.


End file.
